Bending the Law
by Taste Of The Forbidden II
Summary: Edward Cullen was the resident playboy of Chicago's Police Department until he finally met his match. He didn't anticipate who she was to him. How will Edward handle the new addition to the police force?


_**Tastes of the Forbidden II **_

**Rating: NC-17**

**Genre: Angst, Romance**

**Word Count: 8,498**

**Pairing: Edward and Bella**

**Summary: **Edward Cullen was the resident playboy of Chicago's Police Department until he finally met his match. He didn't anticipate who she was to him. How will Edward handle the new addition to the police force?

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

"_**Bending the Laws"**_

_**EPOV**_

It was just another day at the Chicago Police Department, except we were all anticipating the arrival of my partner's daughter, Isabella Swan. Charlie was a little late entering the police academy; I had begun straight out of high school. We got along well and forged a friendship.

Charlie and Renee had Isabella when they were only fifteen. Charlie started working immediately to provide for his family. When he was twenty or so, he entered the academy, where he began training, working, and trying to raise a family. So, it was a no brainer to throw him a bone and help him with his studies. Charlie was always better at the tactical stuff and helped me out with it. Our partnership was based out of helping one another. I spent many nights and days with the Swan family. I watched as Isabella grew into a young woman. I often had the role of older brother, babysitter, and friend.

I was excited to hear that she had finished high school, even though I never made it to her graduation. I missed it because my girlfriend at the time, Tanya Denali, had a fit and swore that Isabella had a crush on me. I thought it was ludicrous and broke up with her soon after. The last time I had seen Isabella was the day she left for college. She had just gotten her braces off, and her acne had begun to clear up. She was headed to New York City for her training; she wanted to be a cop like Charlie and me. I never understood why she wanted to head there to train, but she did. Every time she came home, I missed the chance of seeing her, and I learned that she would always ask about me.

So, today was an exciting day at the police station. Isabella wasn't the only female officer we would be acquiring today; we were expecting Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale also. I hadn't seen any of the other girls, and from what I remembered about Bella, I figured she would be the shortest, with mousy brown hair and Charlie's brown eyes. I figured I would be able to pick her out amongst the others, given the information I had gathered from the boys.

Jasper, Emmett, Charlie, and I were working out in the training area of the police station when a female officer walked into the training area. All the men stopped what they were doing as she entered the room. She was wearing tight yoga pants and a CPD T-shirt. I noticed her right away; she had long, reddish brown hair and a slender bodywith an ass that wouldn't stop as she worked out, punching the body bag in front of her. I had to discretely adjust myself; I didn't want the others to see how this hot woman was tempting me.

"Watch the master at work, boys."

I winked at Jasper and Emmett and headed over to her to hold the punching bag as she worked.

I walked behind the bag and grabbed it before it swung back to hit her. Holding it still, I allowed her to punch and kick the bag.

"So, which one are you? We are expecting three female officers today. You must be Alice–you are rather short, and she was rumored to be a short little thing," I said, smirking at her.

"I'm not Alice," she stated, punching the bag a little harder.

"Easy there, kitten. You don't want to break a nail," I told her, and she glared at me.

"I am not some fragile little female, I'll have you know. I could kick your ass if I wanted to," she stated with her hands on her hips, no longer hitting the punching bag.

"Ah, you must be Rosalie Hale–she was rumored to be a little feisty. I personally know Isabella, and, let me tell you, that girl couldn't walk in here without falling all over herself, plus I would peg her to be a little on the heavier side…" I blew out my cheeks to simulate what I was meaning "…so, you are definitely Rosalie, and, let me say, you are one fine piece of ass."

She huffed, walked over to the free weights, and started doing bicep curls as I walked over to her.

"Let me guess–you are the resident playboy, Edward fucking Cullen."

I nodded, because she was telling the truth with her statement. I wasn't the only single male on the force, but I was definitely the playboy out of the bunch. Charlie had often scolded me for my antics with women and told me that one day, I would meet my match. I wondered if Ms. Hale would be that one. She was feistier than any other woman I had ever encountered.

"You seem so proud of that, but I would like to warn you, sweetie, that I don't date the playboys."

She winked and headed over to where a couple other officers were sparring with one another. I stood there watching the others and looked over at Jasper, Emmett, and Charlie making faces. I looked at Rosalie's ass, thinking it was the best-looking ass I had ever seen. When the officers finished, Rosalie spun around.

"Do you want to find out if I can kick your ass?" she asked, batting her eyelashes at me. I was never one to turn down a fight; as if this little bitty thing could out do me. I was in top shape, and I was still relatively young, at thirty-five; I could take on this wisp of a woman.

"Sure. Bring it on, baby," I cooed in her ear as I passed her, slapping her ass in the process. I wanted to see what this little hellcat had and to see if she was strong enough to be with the likes of me.

We squared up in the middle of the ring, pacing around each other. She looked like a little cougar, ready to attack, and I was really looking forward to pinning her little ass to the mat. We had drawn a crowd, and I watched as Charlie, Emmett, and Jasper began snickering. I briefly wondered what they were laughing at, and that was when she struck. She knocked my legs out from underneath me, causing me to hit the mat hard and knocking the wind out of my body. I was stunned, and she had me pinned below her.

"My name is not Rosalie, either," she stated as she stood and straightened her clothes before she walked over to Charlie.

"Hello, Daddy," she said, kissing him on the cheek and looking back over to me.

"He's getting to old for this shit," she stated as I lay on the mat and watched her tight little ass walk away.

The boys were snickering, Charlie looked rather pissed, and I was totally put off. That little girl was Isabella, my chubby cheeked, fall-over-air, Isabella. What had they done to her? She was sex on legs, and God, I had impure thoughts about my best friend's daughter. I rubbed my hand over my face.

"Here, man." Jasper reached out to help me off the floor; I smacked his hand out of the way. I could get up; it wasn't like I was over the hill. I reached back with my arms and flipped up, standing and dusting myself off. See, I might be old, but I still had moves.

"Well, it looks like you just pissed her off," Charlie mused.

"Why didn't you tell me she had changed? God, Charlie, I was expecting her to walk in here, tripping over air, and still have the roundness that she left with when she headed to college. I wasn't expecting that to walk in here."

"And, what exactly is that, Edward? Be careful...you are talking about my baby girl–the little girl you used to babysit, and the little girl you watched grow up." He raised his eyebrow at me.

I shook my head. There was no way I was telling Charlie that his daughter was fucking hot and about how badly I wanted to bend her over and ram my cock into her tight little ass. Nope, not telling Charlie, but he probably knew. It wasn't like I hid who I was with the boys on the force.

"One piece of advice…leave her alone, Edward. I know your history, your stories, and the way you operate. The only reason I didn't say anything sooner was because I wanted to see her put you in your place, but don't touch her." He poked me in the chest to emphases his words.

He walked out of the training area, and I headed toward the showers with Jasper and Emmett. They both remained silent and didn't even utter a snicker since Charlie had been gone. I gathered my things, climbed into the shower, and got myself clean. My shift started in thirty minutes, and I would be on the road with Charlie again.

~BTL~

Once our shift was over, Charlie and I walked toward _Tavern on the Rush_ to have a couple of beers before heading home. Renee would pick us up and drop me at home so we wouldn't be breaking the law. Charlie and I were ready to head home, but instead of Renee, it was Isabella who showed up.

"So, still holding up this bar after your shifts, I see."

She was standing there with her hands on her hips. She was dressed in her uniform, and, with my already inebriated brain, I couldn't help but think that she was even sexier with her uniform. Charlie cleared his throat; he had probably seen this look on my face before, and I couldn't help it. I shrugged at him and allowed Isabella to lead us out of the tavern. I watched her ass the entire way out.

Once I was finally home and lying in bed, I began staring at the ceiling, pondering the day's events. Not only had Isabella finally returned from college, but she was also the hottest woman I had ever seen. She had filled out in all the areas that counted the most. I shook the visions of her out of my head and fell asleep.

~BTL~

As the weeks passed, Isabella and I hadn't really seen each other all that much, and I was happy to not have to worry about how I looked at her. I watched as the other women joined the force and was amazed by the girls that they hired. They were tough as nails too and didn't take shit from no one. Jasper and Emmett were smitten by the other two women but were constantly turned down. The girls were turning this police force into to pile of horny men; just watching them walk around in their uniforms was a turn-on.

Charlie and I were out on the road when a call came in about a bank robbery downtown. Isabella and Alice were our backups, and I didn't really want the girls in this situation, but they had trained to be there. I knew that if I expressed those concerns for their safety that, not only would the captain have my ass, but the girls would too. They were not fragile little things that couldn't handle themselves. Hell, Isabella had put me on my ass on several occasions, mainly because I kept underestimating her. I thought she was weak, but, yeah, I wouldn't be repeating that one. Plus, I kind of liked it when she would pin me down to the mat. I would try to will away my erection, but having her hot little body on top of me would make it so much harder.

I shook my head, trying to get the thoughts out of my mind, and listened as Charlie alerted dispatch that we were on our way. Once at the bank, we all got into position, and, just about the time we were going to storm into the bank, the thief came out. He pointed his gun right at Isabella, and mere seconds before he fired, Charlie had jumped in front of her, taking the shot. Isabella called in for more back up, and I took off as he fled the scene. Alice followed behind me in their cruiser. I finally caught up to him and tackled the piece of shit. I had him handcuffed and ready to shove in the back of their cruiser by the time that Alice caught up to me. Once the suspect was in custody and the report was typed up, I headed out to check on Charlie. This was the first time anything had happened to either one of us.

I stepped into the hospital and saw a number of people on the police force wandering around, waiting on answers, I suppose. I headed straight to the nurse's station. Luckily, Kate was on tonight. I had slept with Kate before, and she was my go to girl, if I needed a booty call. I knew that she would give me the information I needed about Charlie.

"Hey, Kate. What is the update on Charlie Swan?" I asked, flashing my patented smirk.

"I can't give that information out, Edward, you know that," she stated while still smiling. She was playing with me; well, two could play this game.

"Come on, darlin', you know he is my partner, and the people around here would love to know. Do me a favor and tell me; I promise to make it worth your while." I reached out and brushed my hand along her cheek. She sighed, and I knew I had her in my pocket.

"He is in surgery. The shot went clean through his leg–it nicked an artery on the way out. His family is waiting in ICU, and your father is doing the surgery."

I nodded; at least Charlie was getting the best care possible. I knew Carlisle would get him put back together. I reached out and grabbed Kate's hand, placing a kiss on the back of her hand, and promised to come see her on Monday to pay her for the information. As I turned away from the desk, I walked right into Isabella. She looked pissed, sad, and hurt. I could imagine all those emotions being inside of her at the moment; her father was injured in the line of duty. I would feel the same if it was my father lying on the operating table. What shocked me, though, was when she huffed and spun away from me and down the hall. I stood there, shocked, like I was missing something, but shrugged it off.

A couple of hours passed before I saw Isabella again, and I rushed to her side when I saw her. She didn't even acknowledge me and headed straight out the double doors. I watched as she slumped against the wall, crying. I assumed the worst and went to see what had happened.

"Bella," I called out to her. She looked at me with tears streaming down her face. I held my breath, hoping that nothing bad had happened to Charlie.

"He's fine, if you're worried about your best friend and partner," she snipped at me.

"I was worried about him, but, as long as he is fine, how are you?" I asked, getting closer to her. I couldn't stand to see a woman cry, and my mother had taught me to listen and gently provide support for a woman if I found them crying. I reached out and grabbed Isabella. She was shaking by the time I pulled her into my arms, and I hung onto her for dear life. This was the first time she had ever experienced something as traumatic as potentially losing her own life, but having to watch as your parent struggled while saving your life was almost too much for her. We stood there for a few minutes, and I allowed her to cry on my shoulder, trying to comfort her the best I could. When her sobs finally subsided, I used my fingers to tilt her chin back, making her look at me. I looked into the deepest chocolate eyes and saw the depths of her soul. I was astounded by the fear, loneliness, and doubt they projected in just one look. I didn't know what drove me to do it, but I had to kiss her, and I couldn't understand why. I leaned down and captured her lips with my mouth; the kiss was gentle and sweet. Nothing rushed or full of passion. I wanted the kiss to show reassurance, that she wasn't alone in this world, that she was doing fine; and that she should never doubt her ability.

I pulled away from the kiss; like I said, there was nothing romantic about it, or at least that wasn't my plan. When I looked back into her eyes, they had changed once again; fire, desire, and lust were clearly evident. I felt her press her little body against mine; when she rubbed her hands down my back, pulling me closer to her body, I was consumed by the fire and couldn't resist any longer.

I knew I shouldn't take advantage of the fact that she was upset and worried about her father, but the attraction to her was too overwhelming for me to stop. I pulled her body closer and wrapped her in my arms. Leaning down, I kissed her again, and this time, there was nothing chaste or gentle about our kiss. This kiss was raw and needy. I ran my tongue along her lips, asking for entrance into her mouth, and she quickly granted me permission. When we finally pulled apart, it was in an attempt to gain a much-needed breath. I grabbed her hand and led her toward one of the on-call rooms Kate had shown me on several occasions.

Once we were inside the room, I locked the door and pressed Isabella up against the wall. I kissed her neck and any surface I could locate above her uniform. She started working on the buttons of my uniform shirt, and I started working on hers. We had layers of uniform to get through; our shirts, the Kevlar, and then the undershirt I used to keep the Kevlar from rubbing my skin. We both worked at a fevered pace getting our uniforms off, and before long, we were both standing in the on-call room wearing nothing more than our undergarments.

God, she was beautiful standing before me in nothing other than her bra and panties. I growled at the sight of her. I could get used to seeing her like this for the rest of my life. She was toned in all the right places. Her stomach was tight and lean. Her legs were shaped nicely, and her body didn't hold an ounce of fat. I reached down and ran my fingers down her sculpted abs. I licked my lips and couldn't wait to kiss all the way down her body. I leaned down, capturing her lips with mine. She moaned into my mouth. I pushed her back up against the wall, lowering my lips to hers, kissing her while my hands wandered down into her panties. Letting my finger slide into her wet pussy, I played with her lips, teasing her while I kissed her senseless. I felt her little hands drifting towards my dick, which was begging to be released. When her hands finally grazed my cock, I swallowed the gasp she let out. I rocked my hips into her body as her hand circled around my erection. When she started moving up and down, I slid two fingers into her pussy, letting them slide in and out of her body. I kissed down her neck and sucked the hollow there. When she picked up her speed, I picked up mine. I placed my thumb on her clit and added pressure while I stimulated her pussy with my fingers.

When she came with a scream, I spun her around to face the wall. I couldn't wait any longer and had to be buried deep in her. I roughly pulled her panties to the side and slammed my cock deep inside of her, listening to her moans as I thrust into her. I was wild with desire; I had spent weeks thinking about her little body pinning me to the mat, and I couldn't take it anymore.

"Fuck me, Edward," she moaned, making me pick up the pace. I pulled her hair out of the bun she had it up in, and when her hair cascaded down her back, I pulled it roughly each time I slammed into her body. The only sounds coming from us were mutual grunts, groans, and whimpers that escaped our lips. I couldn't get in her deep enough, so I raised one of her legs and drove into her.

"Rub your clit, baby," I moaned, getting closer to my release.

Not only did Isabella rub her clit like the good little girl she was, but she also ran her fingers down and rubbed my cock as I slid in and out of her body. I was still holding onto her leg, when I placed my hand over her mouth; I could feel her walls tightening around me, and knew she was about ready to come again. When my hand was in place, she released, screaming into my hand, which attempted to muffle her sounds. She squeezed me for everything I was worth, milking my body, and when she bit my hand, I came with force into her.

Slowly, I released her leg and pulled from her warmth. I hated that our connection was lost but knew we had more important things to talk about and tend to before we could go any further. I reached down, handed her the majority of her clothes, and watched as she put herself back together like nothing had happened at all. I was tying my boots when she reached to unlock the door.

"Stop," I said.

"What?" she turned and looked at me over her shoulder.

"We need to talk about this…" I motioned between the two of us.

"It is what it is, Edward. I was emotional and upset. I needed a release, and you provided that. I am on the pill, so don't worry about me getting pregnant. Oh, and have fun with Kate on Monday." She shrugged, pulled the door open, and headed out. Never had a woman walked out on me before. All the other women I had been with had always begged me to stay. I was always the one walking out. It wasn't like I expected her to stay and cuddle with me. Why did she mention Kate? Oh hell, she had overheard me talking to her to get information about her dad. I was shocked; I knew, in that moment, that I wouldn't be meeting Kate on Monday. I finished lacing my boots and headed toward Charlie's room.

I figured I would see Isabella, but she must have left for the evening. I was worried that Charlie would have a coronary if he knew what had happened between us. Hell, I was having a hard time getting her out of my mind. She was, by far, the best I had ever had. I wanted more, but I didn't know if she wanted more or if this would be a one-time thing. For the first time in my life, I was left wanting more. Kate and the others were just a means to an end.

~BTL~

The following morning, the Captain called Isabella and me to his office. Once we were both seated, Aro started talking,

"Officers Brandon and Whitlock have been pulled for an undercover assignment. Officers McCarty and Hale are working on a sting operation with the ATF. Since Charlie is out on medical leave, that leaves you and Isabella without partners. So, as of this moment, you guys are partners. Your shift will begin in thirty minutes." We both nodded and left his office.

It would appear that Isabella and I would be spending more time together, and a part of me couldn't wait. She had been avoiding me all morning. She acted like she didn't want to walk in with me, but, when she saw Aro giving us a look, she walked right in.

I was standing by the cruiser when Isabella walked up. I smirked at her and watched as she rolled her eyes. This was going to be the longest twelve-hour shift of my life. I shook my head and climbed into the cruiser. We didn't talk at all for the first two hours of patrol, and the only reason we talked during the next ten hours was because of calls coming in for different cases.

When our shift was over, I grabbed her hand and stopped her from running off. We had spent well over twelve hours together and hadn't talked about the other night.

"Let's go grab at beer," I said, and she nodded. I was happy that she was going with me. I headed toward the showers and changed out of my uniform. I found Isabella standing by the men's locker room and looked her over. She had her hair down, since it was still damp, and yoga pants and her CPD t-shirt on. She looked relaxed and comfortable. We walked down to _Tavern on the Rush_.

Once we were at the bar, Tyler took our order. We sat there in silence until I couldn't take it anymore.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked; I wanted to know what was going on.

"No," she replied.

"Then why are you giving me the cold shoulder?"

"I didn't know that I was." She shrugged.

"I want to see you again, as in boyfriend/girlfriend see you," I said, looking straight ahead. Charlie was going to have my ass, but I hadn't been in a relationship since Tanya.

"You don't like those types of relationships. Don't forget, Edward–I know how you are. Plus, Charlie will have your balls. I don't think I need to remind you." I couldn't help but watch as she took a swig of beer with her lips turned up in a smile.

"Let me deal with Charlie. I'll tell him while he is still on his painkillers. That way, he may let me slide, or I can out run him." I snickered.

"How are we going to pull this off? I mean, you promised Kate you would see her on Monday," she said, looking right in my eyes.

"Kate was a means to an end, Isabella. I told her what I needed to to get information from her," I said, shrugging. I didn't care what Kate or anyone thought. I only cared about what Isabella thought.

"That's why Charlie will be pissed. He has never liked the way you treated women. As much as he hated Tanya– we all did–he was happy to see you kind of settle down for a little while."

"What nobody knew was that Tanya and I really weren't much different than what I had with Kate. Tanya just got possessive and walked around like she was my girlfriend. I allowed it, and, when everyone seemed happy for me, well…I let it continue."

"Is that what you want from me? Because if you do, then don't bother."

"I don't know what I want, but I do know that I can't stop thinking about you. I know I want to wake up beside you at some point, and, if you keep pinning me to the mat and kicking my ass, I won't be able to resist you much longer," I said, smirking at her.

"We're partners for the next six months, at least," she stated, finally looking into my eyes. "How are we going to manage around that?"

"We will be fine. Plus, it gives us opportunities to get very creative," I said, pushing her hair away from her eyes. I left my hand on her cheek, and she nuzzled into my hand, sighing in relief.

"I thought I would be another one night stand for you. I thought you would never see me as I have seen you. I always looked up to you and Charlie. You are the reason I went to the academy."

I knew some of this; I knew that she idolized Charlie, but I never knew about me. I was nice to her but never overly nice. I was busy running around with women and being young and dumb, so to speak.

"I started seeing you differently when I turned sixteen. You didn't know, but I often thought about you. What you would be like…you know." She blushed all over–even her ears turned red.

"Are you staying at home, or do you have your own place?" I asked, since this conversation was headed into dangerous territory; well, not dangerous, just highly likely that it would turn serious quickly.

"I still live at home for now. I am looking for a place, and Officers Brandon and Hale offered to let me stay with them. I just don't know yet. Why?" She smirked at me. I chuckled.

"Well, I was going to say we could head to your place, but since you still live with Charlie and Renee, that probably isn't the best idea. Hey, how about you spend the night at my house?"

"Let me tell Renee that I am staying with the girls tonight, and then we can go."

I nodded and called a cab. Once we were in the cab and headed toward my house, things were getting heated up. Once we were on my porch, she whimpered, "God, Edward, why do you tease me so." As I kissed down her neck, I pulled away from her body and unlocked the front door. Then, I reached around it and locked it, because once I had her in my arms, I wasn't going to put her down just to lock the door back up.

"You're the tease, baby," I replied. "Pinning me to the mat every chance you got and grinding your pretty little body against mine." She giggled.

"You liked it, so shut up and kiss me."

"Yes, ma'am," I replied as I leaned down to kiss her. I walked straight back to my bedroom. I wasn't wasting any time, and I wanted her again. I deposited her ass on my bed and walked over to turn on the dim light I had in my room.

I watched as she shimmied out of her shirt and slid her pants down her toned legs. I growled out; I wanted to do that, but she was already undressed. If she was stripping in front of me, I was going to strip in front of her. I was standing in front of her with my boxer briefs on when she motioned for me to come over to the bed. I stood right in front of her and watched as she slid her hands in the waistband of my boxers, slowly pulling them down.

I stood directly in front of her in all my glory. This would be what she would see when things were not standing at attention. I was never shy about how much I was packing in my pants, but I never bragged about it with others. I didn't want to draw attention to myself. I was well above average, but I wasn't John Holmes by any means. I was well enough endowed to pull off some of the tricky moves that most men couldn't achieve.

"Hmm, what a big boy we have here," she mused aloud.

"You want to taste this big boy?" I asked.

I mean, she had options; yes or no, simple as that.

"I don't know if it will fit," she replied, acting coy. It would fit, and if it didn't, she could always use her hands. Trust me, she wouldn't be the first that couldn't handle my size; in fact, I would be willing to bet that no one could handle my size.

"I know you can do it. Maybe not all, but I am sure you have a good imagination."

"How about I imagine this…you crawl on the bed and lay down," she purred. I wasn't about to hesitate when she purred. I loved to hear her purr. Once I was settled, I folded my arms behind my head.

"Hmm, looks like someone is getting happy," she mused seductively while watching my erection come to life. She ran the tip of her finger down the vein. Then, somewhere along the route, she changed and used her nail to scrap along the underside of my cock, which made me almost jump off the bed. She giggled and adjusted herself to get comfortable.

She sat between my legs; I watched as she licked her lips while slowly stroking my cock up and down. Her little hand felt so good on me. I closed my eyes, imagining being balls deep inside her body. So, when she placed her hot little mouth on me, I bucked my hips up into her mouth further. What truly shocked me was that Isabella didn't gag, and I couldn't understand why–everyone else had before. I watched as she pulled me out of her mouth all the way to the tip, letting saliva run down the sides. This caused the best mental image in the world, having her take the whole thing–and I mean the whole damn thing–again. I was absolutely floored and astounded. Her nosed rubbed against the skin above my cock. I was in heaven … I must have died. This girl was definitely made for me, in every way that was humanly possible. I was about to cum, and damn, she had only sucked the whole thing three times. But, God, while it was in her mouth, she would take her tongue and suck it like it was the best lollipop in the candy store. Don't even get me started on the suction she could get going; it was pure heaven.

I moaned out, because, between the feeling and the sight of her rubbing her little nose across my pelvis, it was almost too much, and I didn't want to cum so damn quick. When she pulled off, I reached for her arms, stopping her for a moment. I spun her around, and once she was straddling my waist, I could tell she thought we were about to have sex. Instead, I pulled her hips and parked her heavenly pussy right on my face.

When she figured out what was going on, she got back to working me with her mouth while I worked her with mine. I had to make her cum at the same time I did. I slipped my tongue into her entrance and stroked in and out, timing my rhythm with hers. I replaced my tongue with my fingers, looking for the sweet spot inside of her that I knew would have her legs trembling with want, once I rubbed it the right way.

When I felt her walls squeezing me, I knew she was really close. I picked up the sucking and surrounded her clit with my mouth, never letting it loose as I sucked; I nipped, flicked, and sucked some more. I heard her moaning above me, and her hips bucked into my face. She was going to come; I counted to ten in my head, and, before I could make it to five, she exploded around my tongue. While I gladly slurped up the nectar she oozed, she continued to work my cock. It was a matter of minutes before I followed her into a state of euphoria.

We laid there for a while, coming down from our high. Isabella's pussy was still staring me in the face. I couldn't move, and, apparently, neither could she. I knew she wasn't asleep. The more I looked at her, the harder I got, and, it wasn't until I heard her gasp that I knew she wasn't asleep, I just assumed she wasn't. I watched as the moisture that was still on her pussy looked just a little wetter. I was looking at it closely and knew when it changed. Isabella wasn't playing with my cock, but she was rubbing my legs, and all the feeling slowly came back into my body. When Isabella finally sat up, I slowly scooted her pussy down to my cock. Yes, I had a blow job, and yes, I had her pussy in my mouth, but I still wanted her to ride me. Since she was already on top and didn't really have to move, I pushed on her little body until her pussy was perched right above my cock.

Isabella slowly lowered her wet pussy to my cock, encasing it in the warmth of her body. She set a steady rhythm. Her hips lifted up and down on my shaft, which mesmerized me. Reaching down, I helped her lift her hips. God, what a sight; I moaned and watched as her body took all of me in, then Isabella moaned and picked up the pace. When she bounced faster and harder on my cock, I gathered some of the moisture from between us. I reached back to add pressure to her tight hole, just allowing my index finger to barely slip in.

She screamed as I placed my finger there.

"So good, baby girl, you feel so damn good," I grunted, rising my hips to meet her.

"Oh, Edward," she moaned and increased the speed. I pulled my finger out of her and lifted up a little, trying to get more leverage into her body. I want to get as deep as possible. I scooted myself against the headboard so I could rest my back against it. Isabella leaned back onto my body, allowing me to hold her body close to mine, as she fucked me hard and fast. I was dizzy and so thankful we were not standing at the moment; otherwise, I would have collapsed on the floor.

"That's it...oh….Edward…yes…fuck me…oh, Edward…fuck me," she screamed.

"Yeah, baby, so fucking tight and wet... Come, baby girl...come for me," I chanted, because the way our bodies were working one another, there was no way in hell I would last a moment longer. Reaching down to hurry things along, I used my palm to quickly rub her clit until I felt come running down my balls. The squeezing Isabella's body was doing made me feel like she was sucking me dry once again.

We lay there, not moving for a little while, but when Isabella drifted off, I slowly removed her from atop my body and gently placed her beside me. I wrapped her in my arms and pulled her little body close to mine. I drifted off to sleep with the smell of strawberries and sex permeating my brain.

I had the best sleep of my life; I had never felt so rested and rejuvenated. Why had I never thought of Isabella before? Oh yeah–Charlie, who would have stood in my way. I groaned when I thought about the ass-kicking I was going to receive for messing with his little girl. Speaking of his little girl, she wiggled her tight little ass into my groin, making me moan out in response and pull her closer to my body.

"Morning baby," she cooed.

"Morning," I replied, kissing her shoulders.

"Are you ready for another round?" she giggled. I thrust my hips into her ass and listened as she gasped.

"I'm always ready for you," I stated as I ran my fingers across her hardened nipples. Listening as she moaned, I reached down, lifted one of her legs, and slowly guided my cock into her wet pussy.

"You're always ready for me, too," I groaned as I pushed into her warmth.

"Oh, Edward," she moaned as I thrusted into her body.

"Are you always gonna be this wet for me?"

"I…have wanted you for years…I always dreamed of you like this," she panted as I continued to thrust. I pinched her nipple and listened to her cry out my name. I moved her hair to the side but left it wound in my hands. I kissed and nipped at her neck, loving the feel of her body on mine.

"Touch yourself...touch everywhere you can reach," I grunted, thrusting into her without hesitation.

"Oh, God, yes. Fuck me, Edward." Not being able to hold back any longer, I rolled her body over onto her stomach, spread her legs, and fucked her hard and rough.

"More," she screamed. I pulled back from her, moving her up on all fours. I pressed her head into the mattress and slid back into her pussy, moaning as the heat took me over. I couldn't help the things I was doing; she felt too good. I couldn't control myself anymore.

"Faster."

"So good, baby, so good…" I moaned out. I couldn't get enough and, when I smacked her ass, she bucked harder into my cock. She came as I smacked her ass again, bringing me to my release.

We collapsed on the bed and lay there for a while, just stroking each other's arms, or body. We slowly pulled ourselves out of bed, showered, and headed toward work.

~BTL~

Isabella stayed at my house almost every night, and, when Renee and Charlie questioned her about her whereabouts, she just flat-out told them that she was staying with me. I didn't mind; in fact, I loved the thought of Isabella being in my bed everyday and night. I had never allowed other women to have these liberties. Charlie was pissed when he learned the truth. He even cursed me for everything I was worth. I wasn't really shocked; had Isabella been my daughter, I may have responded the very same way.

What I didn't understand about Charlie was that he demanded Isabella leave me and made her come back home for a couple of days. I thought that was ridiculous; she was twenty-two, for crying out loud. She could do whatever she wanted. However, she told me that by staying with him, maybe she could smooth things out with him and still be able to see me.

We saw each other every day, and since we were partners, we learned even more about one another in our downtime. I loved everything about Isabella; her body, her mind, her soul, and, for the first time in thirty-five years, I was in love.

I found Isabella on my doorstep late on a Saturday night, crying her eyes out. I scooped her up and carried her into my room. She hadn't stayed over in a while, trying to appease Charlie. I figured this had something to do with him. Charlie had a temper, and I knew it would bleed over to Isabella. I cradled her in my arms and waited for the tears to subside, I hated to see her cry. When the tears finally dried up, she started to tell me what had happened.

"Charlie was mad when he found out we were partners. So, he had the new rookie, Jacob, come over to the house. Jacob just graduated the academy and is twenty-three; Dad wouldn't stop hinting that I should be with someone like him and not you. He is making my life unbearable."

"Why didn't you leave, baby? All you had to do was call, and I would have come running."

"I know, and, trust me–there were times I almost did call. It wasn't until Jacob asked me out on a date that I went into a fit of rage. I told him to fuck off, and then I spun around to Charlie and told him to go to hell."

"Baby, it's all right. We will figure it out."

"I get why Charlie is being the way he is. I mean, if it was my daughter dating you, I might have a problem, given your track record and age. But, they know you. They can trust you not to hurt me. They know you are employed and take care of yourself and others around you. You always had their backs when things got rough. Why can't they just be happy for me? I am happy and in love…"

She stopped. Her hand flew over her mouth, and she looked up at me, a little shocked she said it. This was the first time that Isabella had even mentioned the words love and me in the same sentence. I knew she cared for me greatly–we had spent months getting to know one another, and Charlie was about ready to come back to work, and I didn't know what was going to happen when he returned.

"You love me?" I asked because I had to know.

"Yes," she said, smiling shyly.

"Good, to know," I said.

"Good to know what?"

"It's good to know that you love me, because, baby…I love you, too," I replied, and Isabella jumped in my arms, kissing me with everything she had.

~BTL~

I could have called Charlie after that night and raised hell, but I didn't. I was not going to fight with them over this, and I didn't want them fighting with Isabella. She was old enough to make her own decisions, and she would be living with me from now on; there was no way I was letting her go.

I walked into the precinct, and everyone watched my every move. I began to wonder what was going on. I ignored them for the most part. When I finished changing, I headed toward the training room to work out for a couple of hours before my shift; that is when I saw Charlie standing on the mat.

"You," he said, pointing at me. I could see the moment his blood pressure raised, and I knew there was going to be a fight; Charlie was already fuming.

"She is my baby girl. You are going to hurt her. I know it, and everyone here knows it. You will never be good enough for her. Hell, you have watched her grow up. I warned you not to mess with her. Go find someone your own age."

That was it; I couldn't take it anymore and decided I would tell Charlie just what I thought about the whole damn situation.

"You know what? If you have to kick my ass, do it, but let me tell you one thing. What you did last night was wrong! When you talked about me hurting her, and made her choose, that doesn't mean she will stay with you. You hurt her more last night than I have ever seen that girl hurt before. If you push, you are going to push her right into my arms. Not that I am complaining one…" Before I could get the rest of the sentence out, Charlie punched me right in the mouth. I tasted the blood instantly and rubbed my lip, wiping blood off with the back of my hand.

"Well, I guess I deserved that one," I said, moving my jaw back and forth, making sure it wasn't broken.

"You will leave her alone," Charlie roared. I had enough; I wasn't getting through to him.

"No, that is not your decision to make. She is old enough to decide, and she is living with me from now on," I said. That was the moment that things erupted. Charlie tackled me to the floor and punched me, but, you know what, I couldn't hit him back. I couldn't bring myself to hurt him; he was my best friend. Unbelievably, I understood. I hoped I never had a daughter or, if I did, she didn't fall for my best friend or a man my age. It would be hard enough losing her to a boy, without adding drama to the situation.

I didn't hit Charlie, but I wasn't about to let him just hand me my ass either. I blocked and held him back as much as I could. Once the other officers jumped in and pulled him off me, I stood up and dusted myself off. I looked him right in the eyes and said, "I love her, Charlie. I will do anything in the world for her. I know you don't like the situation. Hell, I don't blame you…but I won't hurt her, I swear. I see forever when I look in her eyes, and you know me, Charlie. Think about it–when have I ever said that about any woman? She is not my plaything…"

Charlie growled, and I continued. "…I want to ask her to marry me, and I want to have children with her. I am begging for you to accept things for her. She is happy. Hell, I am happy. Please, Charlie, don't alienate your daughter–it won't end the way you think. Please, listen to me. Hell, hate me for the rest of your life, for all I care, but don't punish her. You can't help who you love, Charlie."

I spun around and looked straight into Isabella's beautiful brown eyes. I watched as tears streamed down her face. I walked over to her, placed my hands on her face, and rubbed the tears from her cheeks, kissing each one I could. I kissed her forehead once the crying subsided.

"You want me…to marry you?"

"Someday," I replied.

"You want forever, and children with me?" she asked. I simply nodded; she had heard what I said to Charlie, and I didn't know if she had seen us fighting.

"I want that, too. I love you, Edward," she said and then hugged me with everything in her little body. I hugged her back and kissed her in front of everyone in that training room. I didn't care; I loved her and wanted her forever.

"I can see it now, and I am so sorry," Charlie stated, looking down at his hands that were bruised.

"It's okay, Charlie. I get it, so no worries. Friends?" I asked, holding out my hand to shake hands. But, instead, Charlie pulled me into a hug. That was something we'd never done, either as best friends or partners.

"Friends. I hope you have a daughter one day so I can see this happen to you," he said, chuckling as he hugged Isabella and whispered into her hair.

I walked out of the precinct that night with my partner and girlfriend, who was wrapped around my arm. Charlie walked beside us, and we all headed toward _Tavern on the Rush_, ready for whatever came our way.

~The End~


End file.
